The Power of Love
|writer = |directed = |animate = SBCA |title card = Doctor Bugs}} The Power of Love is the fourteenth episode of the second season of the show, Basket Sponge. It is the thirty-third episode of the overall series. Plot The story is about a unusual couple that reveal most of their stuff and stop basketball? Wait, what? Transcript on a evening, around a couple of weeks after the start events of this episode. Someone opens a door to a room that looks like a bedroom, more a girl's bedroom by the age of 21. The girl takes her jacket off and lies on top of the bed and closes her eyes. Venice over: Life playing Basketball was like this. showcase of clips from episodes: Tournament Terror, Reborn Nights, the Betrayal two part episodes, Army Of Ghosts, the Skills and Thrills two part episodes and finally Approaching Storm. Venice over: Life outside of that is like this. arrives home to check the fridge, it stinks of the milk, she then takes out the trash - so basically the exact opposite of what happens at a normal basketball practice or basketball match. Venice over: They never met up with each other except when Adam came to stay and when me and him changed each other's life. 24th May: Two days after Lexi Flynn and Sandals had joined the team. The two coaches of The Toon Tomahawks are at a dinner table. Adam: Third date in one week. God, it seems like your brother wasn't as crazy as you think. So, restaurant again but are we going to do 'it.' Venice: Yes. We are going to do 'it'. Adam: I haven't prepared for 'it'. I've been up in arms about the two people who arrived in my tracks this week and the third is you - the person that I've now having dinner. Venice:' So we are a couple, finally. Do we go straight to the press and call it off? Adam: Not just yet. We can keep it in for another few dates. start laughing as the camera cuts from them laughing at the dinner table to the hallway downstairs of the house. Venice takes her jacket off and Adam with his coat. They walk upstairs to Venice's bedroom that she opens the door for Adam. They lie on the bed. Adam: You've got secrets. Your name isn't even Venice. Who names the child Venice? Venice: You are right. My name is not Venice. It's Alex, Alex Johnson. Adam: Good to meet you, Alex. Ash is Ash? Alex: Matthew and sister is Elise. Mum and Dad have always kept their names. Adam: So, are we going to do 'the thing.' Alex: Alright. Alright. camera pans from the bed to outside the room, the sound of clothes hitting the floor and someone jumping onto the bed. 25th May: The Toon Tomahawks arrive at the gym - All of them, even Adam and Alex. Adam: Okay, let us begin with our meeting. Thanks to our mishap last Monday (winks at Alex), we're looking on getting replacements for stuff and revelations. Venice, you are the people's news. Venice: Okay, so some revelations for you all. Fat Jesse: Boring! Michael: Why did we choose you in the first place, you bumbling idiot. Jesse leaves in despair. Venice: Anyways, my name is not Venice Kuropato. It has never been Venice Kuropato, it is Alex Johnson. Ash, my annoying as shit brother is Matthew and finally... Adam: We are leaving the team to focus on our relationship and do more that we couldn't beforehand. becomes surprised... Adam: I'm really sorry. So, Michael is going to be your new head coach. and Alex walk out of the meeting, the camera tracks from the team to Alex pushing the door out. 27th May - 1 day before the events of 'The Team That Never Sleeps.' Adam has his webcam and he is in his room, ready to record that message that LeBron got. Adam goes 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 with his fingers before he presses the record button on the camera. Adam: LeBron? Here is some instructions to do because I am going somewhere. Number 1; Check my fridge, it stinks and you may have to replace the milk. Number 2; We've got to do a battle with some New York team, I dunno what they are called again. Bring your team, just anyways because I've got real doubts for you. I think you might be able to beat them. See you later. Oh and don't forget, I've left my team for something awesome with my girlfriend, Venice or Alex Johnson. edits the Venice part out of the video, bins it and keeps the video as he sends the rest of the video to LeBron. 1st June - Adam and Alex are in bed, waking up from maybe another night as Adam goes on Skype, to annoy LeBron - who catches his call. Adam: Is this working? Oh, hello - Mr James. I'm not interrupting you but I'm going to reveal that this is all a ruse to get you out of the town. LeBron: Hey, Adam. Can I give you something? Adam: Sure lay it on me. whispers to Fisher who shows him Adam on the phone. Fisher lays the 'finger' on him. Adam: That wasn't funny. David Fisher just gave the finger. That's really not funny. calls off Skype. Adam: Why would you do that, LeBron? as the team come back from falling motion. Adam visits the gym, as he opens the doors and everyone is on the guard. Adam: Woah, woah. Don't shoot to kill me yet, I'm only here to talk to LeBron about recent events. follows this, everyone puts their guns down except from Patrick who aims at the ceiling and shoots the lightbulb. LeBron: Come to my office, and someone stop Patrick before he kills someone. walks into LeBron's office. He sits down in a chair. Adam: So. I better tell you about these recent events. How do I say this? LeBron: Please just say it. Adam: I left the Tomahawks because I'm getting in a more concerned relationship. LeBron: WHAT??? You're already in a relationship with Venice. Adam: Alex Johnson. LeBron: Are you serious? This isn't a drugged up dream. Adam: What about Lexi and Patrick? They make out like the couples at Makeout Reef, even that place would accept them. So, I've made my choice and it's final. gets up and leaves the office, walking through the gym, looking at everyone. Adam: SpongeBob, you're a good assistant coach - but be careful of LeBron, he's an animal. phone goes off with 'Katy Perry - Roar' as her ringtone. She ignores it and snogs Patrick. Adam at the snoggers: Get a room, you two. Right, I'll be going... Larry: Where the hell are you going? Adam: Home. The long way round. at them. starts to jog and then run to his apartment. Venice is still in the bedroom. Adam: Pack up, come on! Alex: Why Adam? Is there something wrong? Adam: Anywhere you wanna go? We can leave now! Alex: Hmm... Home then. enters in the apartment later with SpongeBob, Lexi, Patrick and Squidward. LeBron: Have you guys seen them? Squidward: No. SpongeBob: I thought they could have tidied up in here. What's the matter? LeBron: He was just here. Something's taken him. Adam's gone. and Alex are out the back, entering shortcuts and alleyways as they run; holding hands together. Adam: Hold on Alex, this is going to get complicated.